


Coming back to town

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Coffee, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memories, kiss, reunion after years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: After years Obi-Wan Kenobi is coming back to town.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written to this song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=abG4IxPK-E8&spfreload=5  
> Every advice is precious to me, so if you want to tell me anything - really, anything - comment below :)  
> Edit: I've corrected a few things (god, there were so many of them) as my english is better now, but I feel like there are some more mistakes, so feel free to point them out.

After years Obi-Wan Kenobi is coming back to town.

That's the first thing that Anakin hears from Padmé when he comes to her flat. There are other people sitting on a sofa or dancing to music in a living room, but he doesn’t care about them. He just stares at Padmé, completely frozen.

“What?” He asks and suddenly his voice is shaking and his hands are shaking and his whole body is shaking and _oh my god Obi-Wan is coming back_.

“He called me yesterday and said he’d like to meet us when he’ll be in town.” She answered him with a soft smile. She doesn’t understand, of course. No one of actual Anakin's friends know that he and Obi-Wan were a couple in past. They were keeping it in secret.  
  
But there’s nothing new or true.

“You still have his number?” He can’t recognize his own voice - it’s colder than it should be. Padmé seems to notice it, too, but she doesn’t say anything.

“Yes, why wouldn’t I? Formerly he was our friend and he still is.” She shrugs. “Do you want to meet him with me?”

Anakin bites his lips. He has so many thoughts now and there are new incoming, but Padmé is staring at him and he doesn’t want her to think he’s a fool for his former friend - he still is his friend, like Padmé said - so he nodds.

“Good.” She smiles at him and takes his hand, pulling him to their friends.

There are nice people, all his good friends - he sees Poe and Ahsoka, and he gives them smile - and also good music, however he can’t enjoy it.

Obi-Wan is coming back and he’ll see him in a few days. He doesn’t know if he’s rather happy or nervous. They weren’t a couple for a long time - it was a month or two, but it was so good that he couldn’t forget it. He still remembers his hands on his body or soft lips on his own. They were cuddling in the evenings, making love at the nights and kissing in the mornings. Obi-Wan used to take him on lunch to their favourite pub, sometimes they were going out to a theater. It was a good time.

But it was five years ago and Obi-Wan could change a lot. Of course he'a changed. Anakin has, too.

***

He and Padmé are going to a pub where they ought to meet Obi-Wan - when Anakin heard it’s the same pub he was going to with Obi-Wan years ago, he felt like he was in a comedy. Maybe Obi-Wan just chose it, because it was his favourite, so Anakin didn’t admit to himself a thought that he did it because of him. It would be selfish.

They’re in front of the pub - it’s called Cinnamon Rolls - and Padmé opens a door, then they walks in. It hits him at sight - that smell, full of cinnamon and coffee, that music (mostly hits of the ‘70) and an enjoyable warmth. Now he remembers every afternoon he and Obi-Wan were drinking coffee and eating tasty cookies here. Sometimes they were even quietly singing with Elton John. And now it seems so far.

Padmé gives him happy smile and looks around the room. Anakin does the same, and he's here, sitting in the corner with a cup of hot coffee. He’s staring at window, so he doesn’t see them yet and Anakin can look at him attentively.

He has changed. He has longer hair, a fair beard and he looks much more major now. He doesn’t wear his inseparable eather jacket, but there is a black coat draped over his chair. And when Anakin notices something shiny on his finger, for some reason he feels his throat squeezed.

Padmé moves in his direction, so Anakin has to, too. When they’re a step far from the table Obi-Wan is sitting at, Kenobi turns to them. First he looks at Padmé and smiles amicably, but then his gaze moves to Anakin and he freezes for a moment.

Of course Obi-Wan recognizes him, how couldn’t he. Anakin hasn't changed much - he has longer hair too, funnily curly now and gathered in a ponytail on his neck, but except that he’s the same as five years ago. He doesn’t move until Obi-Wan does - for a second his gaze falls to ring on Obi-Wan’s finger and he swallows.

“Hey,” says Padmé, and Obi-Wan stands up to hug her.

“Hey?” he answers, his face smiling and so _handsome_ that Anakin swallows again and he’s sure Padme and Obi-Wan hear that.

Then Kenobi turns to him and it’s so awkward now. For a second they’re just looking at each other, not knowing what to do. When they broke off they were at odds (it was small, not meaning anything quarrel, but bad enough to end their relationship) and next day Anakin felt guilty and wanted to apologize, so he came to Obi-Wan’s flat - but he already wasn’t there. Elderly neighbour told him that Obi-Wan left and that he won’t come back. Over the years Anakin felt like he was a reason of their parting and now guy who left because of him is smiling at him.

“Hi, Anakin,” says Obi-Wan and offers him his hand. Anakin takes it without hesitation.

“Hi,” he answers. Obi-Wan’s hand is warm and gently as far - but Anakin feels cold ring and shivers a little.

They sit and order drinks - Padmé takes a green tea and Anakin the same coffee as he was ordering five years ago. Obi-Wan gives him specific look, but doesn’t say anything.

They’re talking for an hour about everything and nothing. Obi-Wan throws jokes all around, and he and Padmé laugh, but Anakin can’t. He stares at Kenobi and tries to act normal, but he just can’t. He was thinking so much about their meeting, doing list of things they have to talk about and now what? They’re sitting at opposite, drinking coffee and talking like they were just friends. Maybe he shouldn't, but he feels betrayed.

At last Padmé says she has to go. She stands up, kisses Anakin on the cheek, shakes Obi-Wan’s hand and comes out of Cinnamon Rolls. At last Anakin and Obi-Wan are alone.

“So...,” says Anakin, finishing his long cold coffee. He feels Obi-Wan’s stare him, so he looks back at him.

“How are you, Ani?” asks Obi-Wan suddenly and Anakin wants to laugh and cry at the same time. ‘How are you?’? Really? This is what he asks him after five quiet years?

But no one calls him Ani except Obi-Wan and hearing it after all this time feels so good.

Anakin shrugs. “Fine, and you?”

“Good.” He answers and looks down. Ring on his finger is shining, so Anakin finally decides to ask him about it.

“You’re married, then?” His voice is much colder than he wants it to. He clears his throat and looks at Kenobi.

First Obi-Wan looks surprised and seems to not understand, but then his eyes grow wider and he smiles warm, looking at the ring.

“No,” he says, and Anakin feels relieved. He shouldn’t, but he feels. He can’t help, but still love him.

“My mom gave it to me when I was sixteen and recently I decided to wear it. After… after she died.” Obi-Wan swallows nervously, immediately his smile disappears.

Suddenly Anakin feels like an idiot. “I-I’m sorry, Obi-Wan, I didn’t want to-”

“I know. It’s okay, Ani, don’t think about it now.” He says, smiling gently again. He looks at him and now he’s the same Obi-Wan as on the day they broke off. Anakin feels twenty again, like on their date when Obi-Wan was doing nothing, but just smiling at him.

It feels so perfect that he doesn’t even try to stop it.

“I’m sorry about everything I told you… that day.” He says, scratching his wrist. He’s not a child anymore, but apologizing is still embarrassing and shameful. He can even feel his cheeks blush.

Obi-Wan sighs, his smile is gone. “I’m sorry, too. I was a coward. I escaped, I didn’t even try to talk with you… I’m so sorry, Anakin. I… I can fix it. I can fix all this years when I was gone. I’m different now. Just-just give me a chance, okay?”

Anakin stares at him with amazement. He didn’t expect it. He thought Obi-Wan would be angry or at least woul ignore him and leave, one more time. But apologies, from him? It’s the most amazing thing he has heard since Obi-Wan first confessed his love to him.

“I-uh, Obi-Wan…” he begins, but he's cut off.

“I came back for you. I wanted to see you again. I now it sounds weird, but I really did.”

Finally, Anakin laughs. It is Obi-Wan he knows. Hyperactive, impatient, so talkative that Anakin can’t even say a word.

Kenobi looks at him surprised, so Anakin gives him a smile.

“Of course, Obi” he says and catches his hand. It’s still so warm he wants to hold it forever. “I’ve been thinking you’re not calling me, because you’re angry at me…”

“I couldn’t," interrupts him Obi-Wan.

“And I’m very happy you’re not.” He says, smiling, and leans over the table. He had wanted to do it for years, and now he can. He can kiss him, feel his lips again and _oh_ they’re still so warm and soft. And he still can feel love in them.

After a moment he pulls away, because they’re other people in the pub and he feels their stares. Obi-Wan is blushing, and smiles happily. Anakin does, too.

“I missed you, Ani.” Obi-Wan’s voice’s hearty and so comfortable. Anakin thinks he can listen to this voice forever. “I still love you.”

“I love you, too, Obi-Wan.”


End file.
